JJ Place
:When you are done, add your nation to the page here so that it can be displayed on the main page, then, remove this notice. JJ Place is a small, developing, and young nation at 25 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. Its technology is progressing moderately and its citizens enjoy an average amount of technological improvements within the nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of JJ Place work diligently to produce Gold and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of JJ Place has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. JJ Place allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It welcomes all new immigrants with open borders. JJ Place believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives whatever is necessary to help others out in times of crisis, even if it means hurting its own economy. JJ Place will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Relations with outher Nations: President Brodine : Recruited JJ Place into HotU, JJ Place's current alliance. Asriel : Mentor, provides aid to help grow JJ Plave to JJJJJJJJ and provides information to JJJJJJJ. rsoxbranco, presidentfox, dillpickle : The Triumvir of HotU, expirced members, who JJJJJJJJ knows somewhat. Trade Partner shelly : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and echange for and . mathedius : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . Queen Aurore : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . Prince Trask : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . rjet13 : Trade partener of JJ Place, provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . National Holidays : Newyears : January 1st Luck Day : March 17th Celebration Day : April 5 Foundering Day by JJJJJJJJ : March 13 HotU Day : March 15 Wonder Week : Varies, Mid - June Dread Day : September 1st Halloween : October 31st Tanksgiving : Third Thursady in November Christmas : December 25th Historic Time Line : May 13th, 2008 : JJ Place founded by JJJJJJJ May 13th : Recriutment letter from President Brodine recieved, JJ Place accepts. May 14th : JJ Place welcomed into Heroes of the Union, JJ Place considered a "newbie" and "HotU Cadet" and enrolled in the academy. May 16th : JJ took and passed the basic test, recieved 500k in startup- aid/ aid for passing the basic test. May 17th : Trade with shelly begins provides JJ Place with and echange for and . May 18th : Trade with mathedius begins provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . May 19th : Trade with Queen Aurore begins provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . May 20th : JJ Place celebrates 1 week aniversry, military grows to 700 soldiers and over 3000 total citizens. May 23rd : Trade with Prince Trask begings provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . May 25th : Trade with rjet13 begins provides JJ Place with and in echange for and . May 27th : JJ PLace celebrates 2 week aniversry, military grows to 1400 soldiers and over 5000 total citizens. June 5th : JJ Place considered a Jr. Member of HotU. June 6th : JJ PLace recieves second aid from mentor Asriel, JJ Place population excedes 10000 citizens with 2500 soldiers. June 7th : JJ Place reaches 1000 infustructure, JJ Place thanks HotU for there generous support, esspecially President Brodine for recruiting and for 500k in start- up/ aid for passing the basic test, and Asriel for providing 6 mil. in aid for infustructure and tech.